What Do Mercenaries Do?
by Cute But Psycho
Summary: Short novelization-type-thing of a skit point in the game. Kratos and Lloyd have a talk about mercenary work in the woods near Luin. One-shot. This story DOES contain spoilers, just so you know.


A/N: Heh. So, yesterday, I was playing through ToS for a second time, and I hit what was possibly my favorite skit point ever, so I decided to write it down. As I wrote it down, I began to kind of think about – as I am prone to do, being a writer – what the two characters were thinking or feeling as they had this conversation. Those thoughts kind of developed beyond what they normally do, and I was like, "Hey, if I added thoughts and feelings, and a little bit of other stuff, I could probably pull off turning this skit point into a fanfic!" And I've done just that. Yep yep. My first ToS fanfic! I'm planning on doing a long, multi-chaptered backstory here soon... but I have to play through the game and get the Kratos ending first. ::nods:: I need some stuff explained.  
  
Quick note: This story DOES contain spoilers. You HAVE been warned. If you haven't gotten to the conversation with Yuan and Kratos in... eh, I think it was toward the beginning of disk two, you will be spoiled. Don't yell at me for spoiling certain things for you if you choose to read; I've warned you several times now.  
  
Anyway, if I don't shut up, this will be longer than the story itself. Enjoy! Wait, first, disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or any related characters/places/whatever. I just have an overactive imagination. kthnxbye.  
  
----------  
  
"Kratos?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What do mercenaries do?"  
  
Kratos stopped and turned to look at the seventeen-year-old, one eyebrow raised. The question had come from nowhere; the small, rag-tag group was in a forest not far from Luin, and the conversation before had been centered around asking questions of the assassin-turned-ally that they had come across in the ruined town. He almost asked what had brought it on, but decided against it, choosing just to answer instead. "We are hired soldiers," he said, beginning to walk again. "Sometimes I am a bodyguard, like I am now." Pausing, he added, "Well, more so recently since there hasn't been a war in a long time. But I've heard rumors of rising tension in Palmacosta."  
  
Lloyd nodded slowly. "I see. How much money do you usually get?"  
  
Kratos shrugged, wondering why the sudden interest in mercenary work. "It depends on the job. For this one, I received a sizeable sum from Phaidra."  
  
"So, how much?" Lloyd persisted. The older man gave him a look.  
  
"Why do you want to know so badly?"  
  
"I want to know if it pays more than being a dwarven blacksmith."  
  
_So that's it,_ Kratos thought. _The funny thing is, he doesn't even know he would be comparing the incomes of his two fathers._ "Who knows?" he said. "I am hired for my skills. Dwarves are hired for their skills. There is not much meaning in who is paid more."  
  
"That's true," Lloyd said slowly. He seemed to be thinking hard about something, and suddenly a thought gripped Kratos.  
  
"You're not thinking about becoming a mercenary, are you?" he asked.  
  
That was not the fate he wanted for his son. Even though Lloyd would never know – _could_ never know - that the mysterious, red-haired swordsman he looked up to was his father, it did not mean that he cared for the boy any less. It was simply the way things were. Four thousand years of life made you realize that there were many things you could not change, could not do anything about. This was one of those things. But he would make sure that the boy at least was on the path to having a good life. That much was in his power to do, at least.  
  
"No way. I'm going to study with Dad and improve my skills," Lloyd told him. The word "dad" left a small pain in Kratos' heart, one he couldn't quite identify. He ignored it as Lloyd continued to talk. "And someday, I'm going to build my own boat and travel around the world."  
  
Kratos nodded, giving a silent sigh of relief. "Good. That is a good dream." And it was. There was nothing wrong with sailing a boat you built yourself. It was nice; respectable, even. Not many people had the work ethic to finish a project of that magnitude. Of course, Lloyd _did_ get bored with things rather easily, but he was dedicated all the same. The boy was more than capable of finishing a boat.  
  
Lloyd swelled a little at the praise and laughed. "Isn't it?" He became serious again as he thought of something. "Well, to do that, the world needs to be at peace."  
  
"Hmm...." Kratos agreed.  
  
"But if the world is at peace, mercenaries are out of jobs, right?" The brown-haired boy grew quiet, looking down at his feet. "Then, you can come on the boat that I built." The way he phrased it was more that of a question than a statement.  
  
Biting his lip, the swordsman looked at his feet as well. He wanted to accept. He did. But he couldn't. If things had been different... if things hadn't gone the way they had... maybe Lloyd's dream of sailing the world would have been a family thing. With him, and Anna, and their son. Thinking of Anna brought on another pain in his heart. _Anna would want me to go with him...._  
  
Kratos looked over at Lloyd. He hadn't cried in ages, and he wasn't planning on starting again, but the sadness that welled up was a lot to take. _He looks so much like her. I wish I could have been there for him... I wish I could make up for it.  
_  
"I'll think about it," he said finally.  
  
FIN.  
  
----------  
  
A/N: Yes. 'Tis short. But hey, I turned less than a handwritten page of dialogue into a little over a page and a half of typing. I'm proud of myself. Anyway, boost my ego and clicky Mr. Review Button! ...Please? 


End file.
